


An Alternate Universe

by teadominusrex



Category: Wooden Overcoats
Genre: Angst, episode rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teadominusrex/pseuds/teadominusrex
Summary: What if season 2 episode 6 and 7 didn't have a happy ending?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what my fucked up brain comes up with at 2 in the morning  
> Well, enjoy!

“ _ ANTIGONE!!! _ ” Rudyard screamed, but his sister was gone. 

No. No no no no no no no  _ no. _

Antigone was fine. They just had to get her out, Chapman was down there too, the village would do anything to get him back, right? 

They were just fine, right?

 

000

 

“Hello?” Chapman called into the dark “is anyone there?” 

“‘Ello, Chapman,” said Jerry

“AHH, Jerry! Stay back, I’m warning you!” Chapman said.

“Calm down, I’m not going to kill you. Yet”

“Just stay away from me.”

“I’ll do my best, but I can’t see a thing,” Jerry said.

Chapman fished his phone out of his pocket and turned on the touch. Jerry blinked in the sudden light. Chapman move as far away from him as he could. “Just stay over there”

“Alright, alright”

They sat in silence for a while. 

“Chapman?”

“What?”

“Look”

Chapman looked. An arm stuck out of the rubble.

“Who’s-” Jerry started

“Antigone…” Chapman mummered.

They fell silent again.

“You should know,” Jerry said “that Rudyard really didn't have anything to do with this. I blackmailed him.”

Chapman grunted.

“I mean it. He hates you, but he never wanted to you  _ dead _ .”

“And now you’ve gone and killed his sister.”

“I never-”

“You sent off a bloody bomb, Jerry, what did you think would happen?” Chapman spat

Jerry didn’t say anything after that.

Hours later, while Chapman and Jerry still sat in silence, Chapman's phone now dead and the temperature dropping, Georgie burst through the wall. 

“Wait, where’s Antigone?” She demanded.

“Georgie…” Chapman said softly.

Georgie’s eyes widened. “No,” she said “No, she’s not really...”

“I’m sorry, Georgie” said Chapman

“Let’s just get out of here.You too Jerry, come on.”

Georgie  led them out of the dark tunnels, into the grey, rainy, twilight.

“Eric!” cried Reverend Weavering “you’re alive! And Jerry! You survived as well. Now, why does everyone look so down?”

“Antigone…” whispered Georgie.

“Ah yes, where is she?”

Georgie shook her head and pushed past the crowd. Chapman followed her.

“Rudyard!” Georgie called, “Rudyard!”

Rudyard paused “Not now, Georgie. Oh Chapman you’re back. Where’s Antigone then?”

Nobody said anything. 

“Where’s Antigone?” Rudyard repeated.

“Rudyard, I- I’m sorry” said Chapman. 

Georgie had begun to cry now. Georgie didn’t cry. Ever.

Rudyard dropped the pick axe. “Wherever she is, tell her she’s got a terrible sense of humor, because this  _ isn’t funny _ .” 

“Oh now this is interesting.” Weaving said, “it seems he’s started the five stages over again…”

“Rudyard,” Jerry said “Rudyard I’m so sorry.”

“You’re  _ sorry _ ? You killed my sister, you bastard! I should  _ kil l  _ _you!_ ” Rudyard made to punch him, but Chapman grabbed him by the waist.

(“Ah, see stage 2: anger” said Weaving)

“Let me go, Chapman!  _ Let me go!! _ ”

“No, Rudyard, calm down. What go is killing Jerry going to do?”

“Justice!”

“That’s what the court system is for, Rudyard”

“I don’t  _ care _ !”

“Sir…” Georgie said softly. “Please just calm down”

“Please just let me go, I don’t care anymore, I’ll give up the funeral home if that’s what you want, just please please please”

(“and the bargaining stage…” said Weaving)

Eric let Rudyard go, and he fell to the ground.

“Oh my god this is all my fault,” he buried his face in his hands, tears slipping past his fingers “this is all my fault... what have I done,  _ what have I done? _ ”

Georgie wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Madeleine tried to comfort them both.  

Agatha shifted from foot to foot. “Mr. Funn...”

“This isn’t Rudyard’s fault. I lied to him and blackmailed him,” Jerry swallowed, “I take full responsibility for this.”

“Well that’s good enough for me,” Agatha said. She lead Jerry away and the rest of the village followed along. 

Chapman stayed. After a while he spoke “Rudyard. Georgie. You can’t stay here. It’s dark and it's raining.”

Georgie slowly got to her feet. “He’s right. Come on, sir.”

Madeleine squeaked her agreement. 

“No”

Chapman hauls him to his feet. “Come on, Rudyard, you need to go home.”

Rudyard glared at him. “Don’t tell me what I need”

Chapman sighed. “You’re going to freeze to death if you stay out here”

“I don’t care.”

“I’ll carry you if I have too”

“Fine, I’ll walk…”

They walk back to Funn Funerals in silence. 

“Eric?” Rudyard asked, dripping rain water on the bottom step of the stairs leading to the “home” part of the funeral home.

“Yes, Rudyard?” 

“I’m sorry”

“I know”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at endings
> 
> I'm tea-dominus-rex on tumblr, come say hi if you want


End file.
